


The four hunters

by AnyshaCrane



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Deadpool - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyshaCrane/pseuds/AnyshaCrane
Summary: The gates of heaven are open. The angles want to destroy the humans and the demons but the four hunters resist. Azriel, the leader of the angles, takes control over 3 hunters. Anysha must leave them behind and find help. She needs to make friends with her worst enemy: Pennywise. Her old student who she left behind: Deadpool. but the worst is for her to ask the slender brothers. Will they help her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd pov

In a house in the middle of a forest sit an exciting Sally and Slenderman who tries to get away from Sally as fast as possible on a small pink round child table. " Tea, Slendy?", the little girl asks Slenderman. Slenderman only holds his cup of tea in silents. "You promised me something, Slendy." The man on the otherside , still holding his cup of tea, "looks" to the girl questionable:" What did I promise, child?" "You promised me to tell me the story of the four hunters. Everybody else I asked refused to tell me this story: Jeff, Masky, Ben, Lj, Hoodie, Jane even Splendorman. Is this fairy tail so horrible?" Slenderman first stared into the void until he answered the girls question:" The four hunters aren`t a fairy tail, Sally. They are real and feared." The girl looks up to the faceless monster, pressing her teddy bear Charlie tighter on herself. " They are mostly mutantsand get chosen by the hunterhorses. I know that sounds like the horsemen but they are diffrent. Hunters can be killed and are real; the horsemen aren`t real." "Who are the horsemen?", Sally asks curiously. "Another story which isn`t really important, child." "And why are the others afraid of telling me this?" "Hunters tries their best best to keep justice around earth. They keep Zalgo and the angles on their places where they belong. Defend mortales and immortales. The others didn`t react very well especially my brothers. We met them once; they even helped us but to know they are our nemesis wasn`t a sparkeling feeling." "What is a nemesis and did they hurt you, Slendy?" Sally wants to know. "They didn`t hurt us; honestly they were really nice to us. And nemesis... I don`t know how I should explain it it to you. Each one of them is trained or able to fight against one of us. I only know that Amanda Marshell is my nemesis; by the others I don`t know it either." Sally`s eyes widen:"So they are the strongest creatures on earth?" Slenderman lets out a little chuckle:"No, they are even with us slenders but they have some tricky moves but still they can be killed." "Yes, I`m afraid we can get killed." 

A loud clink can be heard in Sally`s room; Slenderman lets his cup drop down on the floor. Outside at the window stands a woman wearing black leatherclothes. Her face is covered by a cape which is also black. Slenderman stands up and points out to Sally to go out. Then he turned around; the woman still standing there. "What are you doing here? If you are here to kill me then it`s against the huntercodex, Amanda." "I`m not Amanda." If Slenderman has a face he would look shocked. "Who are you then? I know you are one of the hunters and what are you doing here?" "I will tell you everything if..." Suddenly Masky, Hoodie,Jeff,Jane;EJ and LJ run into the room. Ticci Toby runs or more like falls on his face on the floor. Slenderman faceplames and the stranger chuckles. "Sally told us that a stranger is here who looks dagerous.", Jeff says. "S-She said that she thinks t-the stranger i-i-is a hunter.", Hoodie stutters. "Are these your killers?" "Yes, they are. Let us talk, please come in; be our guest." The woman nods her head and goes ahead to the front door. The killers look shocked to their boss in disbelieve. Eyeless Jack steps forwards:"Why do you let her in? She is a hunter; you nemesis. Maybe she is here to kill you or even us all!" The people next to him agree with him; not reacting to the knock on the front door. "She is not here to kill us. I saw that she is bleeding and the other three hunters are missing and hunters don`t seperate except something really bad happend. I didn`t break also the codex; neither did my brothers and she isn`t my nemesis. Now be friendly to our special guest and don`t attack her. The chance is high that she won`t be the one who gets injured." Jeff turns around angrily, leaving the room fast. Masky and Hoody help Toby to stand up who still laid on the floor. "I go back to Sally and Ben." Jane says who gets followed by the Jacks. "Hoodie, please open the door for the lady.",Slenderman commands.Hoodie starred to his friends in fear before he opened the door for the hunter.

There she stands ; katanas on her hips; her cape ripped from a fight. Because of the night you can only see her chin where blood is dropping down her chest. She says thank you to Hoodie who leaves the with his friends the room. "Who are you? I don`t remember to have seen you 1000 years ago." "I was born in the year 1638 in Germany. I`m 380 years old, it would be weird if you met me like 1000 years ago. You met back than my teacher Susann Corn. I`m afraid she got killed by a creaturs called nightmares when I was only 24 years old. That`s why I`m a hunter and are real strong although I`m so young.By the way my name is Anysha Crane.", she offers him her right hand but Slenderman doesn`t understand what this should mean. "Do you want to shake... hands?" "I`m sorry. I never get used to it that you don`t do such things but still: nice to meet you." She puts her hand back down; she doesn`t bleed that much anymore. Slender notices:" You are bleeding. How did you got it?" Anysha shakes her head in despair:" I`m sure you already ask yourself why I am here ... alone. The archangels were able to open the heaven`s gate and creating chaos on earth. We fought against them: Amanda Marshell, me, my sister Suha Crane and Liz Sol.The angel army was or still is huge. They over run us but we could kill as many as possible until their boss Azriel arrived. The other fought lazier and acted weird. So I went to Liz and noticed that her eyes turned white. Then she grabbed my face and said:" You never really smiles" an-and-and cut my cheeks. Now I`m looking like this Jeff guy. After this Amanda was put under control but the worst for me to is, was that my sister is under control now too. I reliezed that I have no chance against them all; so I decided to ask you and your brothers after help and I won`t hurt you. My head is spinning, well it`s the first time I really got injured. Then I am a shadowmutant so I can only can be injured or killed by a lightmutant which is Liz. Please, will you help m... us hunters?" She looks up to him; her cape falling of her head; revilling her face. She has raven-black long hair, a small nose, red eyes and now a big cut smile on her face. Her feelings can be feeled from her aura: anger, sadness and fear of osing something important. Her eyes water; she started to cry loudly. 

Next to Slenderman looks Sally over the corner; looking to Anysha sadly. "Sally, come back her!", Ben screams through the whole mansion; running to the little girl. Sally ignores Ben and walks to the despaired woman; Slender doesn`t stop her neither. Suddenly the woman stopped crying as she feeled the little girl hugging her. She kneels down and pushes a hairstrain back to her ear: " You are the first stranger person who hugged me. It`s also good to cry again; to be always serious and show no emotions is really hard. What`s your name and from your teddy, sweety?" Sally smiles:" I`m Sally and this is Mr.Charlie." She holds Charlie just inches away from Anysha`s face who is laughing with the little child. "You look like Jeff however you are a woman, no pale skin and you have eyelides", Ben interrupes the smiling females. "AH, why did you hit me, Slender!?" "It`s not nice to compare this lady with Jeff." "That hurts!", Jeff screams down from upstairs:"I`m beautiful!" "In your dreams,Jeff.", Jane answers him. "Stop disgrace me before my guest, children.", Slender growls to the creepypasta. Anysha stands up after she said to Sally that she should go back to Ben. "They don`t disgrace you before me. They are teens; teens do such things these days. Can speak somewhere more ... private, mister?" "Of course. Follow me to my office, miss." 

They walk in the corridors where are photos and drawed pictures from Sally. Anysha smiles to her picture where she painted herself with the other people living here. "You really like Sally." "She remindes me of my sister when we were little. She had a teddy bear too which was called Kasper. Oh no, my eyes are watering again. I`m not used to this feelings." The monster put his hand on her shoulder:" I kind of understand you. You are still a human..." "Mutant!" Not human." "Mutant then but still have the same emotions humans have maybe not so strong but still. I would be sad too if I saw one of my brothers die. Do you want to speak about it?" She puts her hand on his cold hand:"No, I know she will make it and she doesn`t want me to be like that ... a crybaby." They both start walking again until they arrived Slender`s office. He opens the door for her and she walks in first. In the dark room are only 2 desks and a desk. Slenderman points out to Anysha to sit down on the smaller chair. Anysha thanks him and sits down just like Slender does. "So you want help from us Slenders when I understood you right." "Well, it will be helpful if you could help us but I will also understand it when you won`t help." "The angles are a bigger problem than you hunters are. I will help you and my proxies but I can`t speak for my brothers. Do you have a plan?" The injured woman shakes her head:" The only way to save my Kamaraden is it to distract or kill Azriel. He can`t control you guys and me but the bigger problem is that he has a huge army which guards him.We can`t kill them all alone." "We can help!" Anysha turns around and sees Ticci Toby at the door. Slenderman glares to him; Anysha chuckles:"You call this private?" "How often did I tell you to knock first before coming in?" Toby looks down ashamed and murmles apologizes. "Don`t be so harsh to him. I didn`t mean it seriously before and his idea is actually good." Slenderman glares between Toby and Anysha. " We aren`t enough and the most of them don`t listen to orders." Toby tries to hide himself behind the door. " Maybe he lives in your home but because it`s your home you still aren`t allowed to humiliate him. And about the part `we aren`t enough´I thought to ask to more persons. My old student Deadpool and an old enemy Pennywise." "Pennywise? Really?" "Do you have a better idea? He can shape into everything. My adoptive mother Candy Candy too but only in female figures." "An Eldritch and a Xinph. Well, the enemy of your enemy is your friend or what you humans say." "Mutants." Both not noticing that Toby left. "Who`s nemesis are you by the way?" "Why do you want to know that?" "I know that you are not my nemesis so I`m not afraid of you. My brothers will be it if you won`t tell us. You must understand your aura still shines real stong although you try to hide it. Strong woman can be ... creepy." She rises her eyebrow:" You are the first one who ever noticed my aura." This time somebody knocks on the door. "Come in." Eyeless Jack steps in sight. "Rake is here. He wants to speak with you, Slender. He said something about heaven`s gate so I thought it must be important." Anysha only stands silently up and walks past EJ heading to the front door.

"Keep an eye on her, Eyeless Jack." "Ha ha, not funny. Why don`t you do it? Wait, you don`t have eyes either." Slender only ignores him and goes over to the window. Jack left when Rake arrived. "You are nervous, Rake. Why? " Claws scrach the wooden floor while Rake gets closer to the taller demon. His voice echoing in the room:"Why is a hunter her? If she sees us killing to many humans she will attack or even kill us." "I don`t think this is her main problem at the moment. Did she attack you a minute ago?" "No, she only looked at me but in the past she fought me. This was my worst fight in my life. I had to flee because she cut my fingers. My beautifull long fingers and she wasn`t a hunter back there. Only a student! Don`t trust her!" Slenderman turns around to face the Rake:" You didn`t came her ro tell me something I already know. She is dangerous, yes. But the angles are more dangerous." 

While the Rake tells Slender of the angel base; Anysha feels watched 24/7 by the Creepypastas. She strokes her horse Calcifer who is a friesan with red glowing eyes. `They are looking at us, master.´,Calcifer says inside Anysha`s head. "Ignore it, Calcifer. They are only afraid of me." Anysha fondles behind Calcifer`s right ear. `Oh, that feels so good. More on the right. Yes.´He lowers his head so she can scratch him better. This lasted until the Rake left. Masky invites the woman into the mansion back. "Slenderman allows you to live in his mansion until we saved your patners and defeated the angles. While you are living here you must listen to Slender`s orders. You understand?" "Ja, ich verstehe schon." Masky gives a confused look behind his mask. "What?" "Yes, I do." "Good, now I show you your room where you will rest."

They arrive the part of the mansion where are many bedrooms. "I`m afraid we don`t have a free room for you. So you get one of the brother`s bedroom. They won`t arrive the next time." Anysha only nods her head and keeps following him. Each bedroom has a symbol. The first has a teddy bear for Sally then a clock for clockwork. A hatchet for Ticci Toby, a black dress for Jane, a videogame controller for Ben, a mask for Masky, a cheese cake for Hoodie, a kitchen knife for Jeff, a lolliepop for LJ, a kidney for EJ and a chainsaw for Nurse Ann. "Here lives the proxys and the other killers. Upstairs sleeps the slenders and now you for a short time." Masky and Anysha walks upstairs; not speaking to each other. Here are four door which are bigger than the doors downstairs, these have also symbols: A circle with a X in the middle, a rose, a mannequin and a bell. Anysha chuckles:" These are the same symbols we have as a mark or tatto or how you call it these days." Masky looks over to her questionable:"What marks?" Anysha sighs." The mark shows us who our nemesis is." "Do you know your nemesis?" She sighs again:" No, I don`t even know his name. I`m not even sure if I want to meet him." "You can rest in his room." "And if I don`t want to sleep in his room?" "Then there are 2 others left." They stood there for 10 minutes until Anysha decided to walk to her nemesis room. She opens slowly the door with the rose and Masky starts to laugh loudly:"Yeah, you really don`t want to meet him."


	2. Finding the others

Anysha`s Pov 

I wish I didn`t open this god damn door. "I think I can`t see the colour red and smell roses for the next days anymore." Masky chuckles to my comment:"So no blood." "That`s dark red. That doesn`t count." He only shrugs his shoulders:" Do you want to sleep there?" "You are kidding me, right?", I turn around slowly in disbelieve:"Hell no!", I close the door with a loud slam. "I understand you." I walk past the door with the mannequin to the door with the bell. This room is colourful  
with many pictures of children on the wall and floor. "I like this room. Of course Liz is always the lucky one. Who lives here?" Masky doesn´t answer my question instead he picks up a drawing. I look over his shoulder down to the picture where are 4 people who are sitting on horses. The black one with the red eyes is Calcifer; next to him is Pyro with his bright red fur. Sol with his gold fur is on the left side and Snowball on the right side. "Who drawed that?" Masky shakes his head:" I don`t know. I bet a kid who was born before I was." `So she most be dead now for sure.´" I will leave you alone now. We all gonna meet in the eating room in 15 minutes. And before I forget it. This is Splendormans room, he is Slenderman`s youngest and nicest brother.", then Masky closes the door and leaves me alone. Slowly I let myself down on the bed which is suprisingly comfortable and really soft. `I will save you sister and the others. I will find mum and our nemesis as companiens. Well maybe the sentence "The enemy of your enemy is your greatest friend" is true.´ After a while I heard a knock on the door. "Come in", I say while I stand up again. A little hand can be seen touching the door knot. `That must be Sally.´ "Hi, little one. How are you and Mr. Charlie?" " We are fine. You are Anysha, right? Masky told me your name. Can I call you Any?" This girl can kill me with her cutiness:" Yes, you can Sally." The girl in front of me jumps up and down because of happiness and then grabs my hand. "Let`s go downstairs, Any. Dinner`s ready." Sally leads me back to the empty living room; even the consol is turned off. Next to the living room is the eating room where the others already are except Slenderman. Sally shows me my seat which is between hers and LJs. The feeling of stares annoyes me:" What?!" "What, what?", the famous Jeff the Killer mocks me. " Stop staring at me like I`m an unknown creature." "Yeah, I never saw a Hunter before.", Ben says back. " You are mean to Any. Introduce yourself to her." They look around to each other; nobody wants to go first until a boy with a waffle in his hands steps forwards. " I`m Ticci Toby and I`m one of Slender`s Proxies. I`m 17 years old and lives here since 2 years with my girlfriend Clockwork." Happily he points out to the girl next to him who has a sewed mouth. A sewed mouth... "Can you patch up my cut checks later, Clockwork?" "Yeah." "Danke." "I`m Jane", the pale woman cuts off. "I`m Ben Drowned and I`m here now for 6 years.", the Link boy tells me. "And he still is an useless ass who is always playing only video games." "Shut up, Jeff! You ugly piece of shit." Jeff gasps hurt:" I`m......BEAUTYFULL!", then Jeff pulls out a knife and runs towards Ben but the nerd only phrases away. "Pff, ignore the kids. They are always fighting. My name is Nurse Ann and I`m the `Doctor´here." She offeres politly her hand to me what I did too. After Ann I talk with Hoodie and Masky again, I like those two. During our conversation, the clown passed me some candy. "You must be Laughing Jack." "Hahaha. Yes. Want some Candy? " " This Candy is poisoned. I can smell it." LJ looks at me shocked: "You can smell poison?" "Of course I can. That was a part of my childhood training. My adoptive mother tought me and my sister this. Science was a subject too. Magic science not human science." "Your mum sounds like an old crazy human." `Oh, my mum isn`t a human´, I cringe. "My mother is a Xinph, Mister evil clown. Her name is Candy Candy." "A Xinph?", everybody asks in the same time. A little laugh comes out of my mouth as reaction:"If you want to know more about Xinphs, ask Candy Candy yourself. She can tell you the best." Everybody falls in silent when Slenderman enters the room although some wanted to argue with me. Ticci Toby cooked dinner for everybody and guess what it is....waffels. Sally, Toby and LJ almost choke on their waffles what EJ watch in disgust while he eats his kidneys. Later I went with Clockwork to the bathroom where she sewed me up. During that she doesn`t speak a singal word with me. I don`t care if she doesn`t like me but I`m thankful that she is helping me now and maybe later too. The door of the bathroom is getting closed by Clockwork, leaving me alone. My face is covered with dryed blood. Warm water is soaking the towel which I hold to my face. After 10 minutes my whole face is clean again and my new me stands before the mirror. Although I have a chester smile cut in my face I`m still gorgeous. Suddenly I feel a big wave of power in the next room. `Such power can only have Slenderman.´ "I know that you know that I`m waiting here. Come out." Annoyed I step out of the room. Slenderman I so much taller than I am, Jesus, he is even taller than Candy and she is 8,3 feet tall. Honestly I don`t wanna know how big he is in his defense form. "Rake told me the story with the angels and a friend of mine wrote me that they have hideouts in New York, West Virgina, California, Ohio, Arizona and Texas. The problem is that I can`t call them because they are in one of these states. We can`t go in with the whole squad. That`s to conspicous. We can divide into 3 groups with one leader but only me and you can kill an angel. Rake can kill them too but he isn`t trust worth it." "Candy Candy can help us. My mother would do everything to save me and my sister. But she is in mating season now, she gets more mad in mating season." "Isn`t she the only living Xinph on earth?", Slenderman asks confused. " Yes, she is but one alien species who lives on earth too which is just like a Xinph." Slenderman sighs:"Eldritchs." "Guess where we will going too." The faceless creature sighs again, more annoyed:"Maine,Derry." My heart warms up with happiness; to know that I will meet Candy soon:"Let`s go. We must wake up Pennywise if Candy hasn`t done it already. That`s the first time I`m sorry for the evil child eating clown. A horny Xinph is one of the worst things you can get. I bet with you that this is his fear." Both of us chuckle.


	3. The clown mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy Candy`s Pov

I`m sitting here in the sewers of Derry. Alone. Corpses of children are flying over my head, I can hear their crying souls. But I`m not here because of them; I`m here waiting for their predator. Sadly he isn`t in his home. My bells are ringing while I`m tapping my feet, waiting already for two days. Alice told my that this is his place, she wouldn`t dare to lie to me. Slowly i rise up from this old rotten chair, searching for the Eldritche for the last time. Mostly old riped clothes and toys lay on the ground. I won`t search in his nest because it`s slimy and disgusting. Althoughs Xinphs and Eldritches are almost the same species, we still have diffrents taste for food and living style. We eat the flesh from parents. We bait the children, telling them that we are their friend. After this we ask them to show us their parents. Nobody can fight against the charming spell of the Xinph. The kids must watch their parents been eaten, so their young soul get destroyed. This cute things are in this state weak, very, very weak. In this state we suck their soul out and but them in our collaction, only a souless shell of flesh is left behind. The funny part is that this trick works with every species in the universe. 

After 2 hours of seeking I give up. I can`t smell him around town or feel his supernatural aura, what is confusing me. "I should ask Alice again, maybe she has an idea where he can be.", then I teleport me back to the motel where I left Alice alone. It`s dark now, the shield of the motel flickers. Just like the whole town this motel is so dilapidated. My pink boots hit the doorframe, dust flys in the air. Old me goes to the motel owner, changing my form before I speak to him. The weak man sits bored on his desk, waiting for some clients. A smile lands on his face when I approached him. "How can I help you, Madame?" "My daughter rents an apartment here. May you please tell me which room she took and give me the key for it? Her name is Alice Claw." "Of course, of course. Here is the key for room 3, which is right around the corner.", he hands me the key. Honestly, Pennywise`s nest was cleaner than this motel. Dust on the floor, so thick, you could see Alice`s footprints. The only good thing about this is that Alice hasn`t left the room yet. I open the door for room 3 which cracks loudly, just like the wooden floor.  
"This whole place is more disgusting than the sewers."; I admitte. A quite laugh can be heard on my left side, where an angry and bored Alice is sitting. "This whole town is a hellhole.", she whispers:" Why are you already back. I thought you wanted to have `fun´with Pennywise.", the sarcasem is real. "He isn`t in the sewers." A loud sigh comes out of Alice: "He is in the mansion in the woods." "Isn`t this your old home?" "Don`t reminde me about it.", she snaps. A mean idea gets shot into my head which puts a grin on my face: "I don`t care about your past but one thing is for sure: you are scared. That`s why we both go together to this mansion and find the childeater." Oh, her hatred for me is rising, what makes my blood boiled; I love this feeling. " You know that I ran away 10 years ago. From them, from HIM! My brother and his `friends´.", she spits on my face. "Hahahahha!" "Why are you laughing? What`s so funny?" My stomache hurts of laughter. She is scared. Scared of them. Scared of him. Fingers so sharp like knifes touch the shoulder of the woman. Short, angry breathes comes out of her mouth. Her body leans forward, closer to me. "I know, what you are thinking, Candy. You want me to lead you to the mansion." "And that we both meet them, kid." "You wicked alien.", Alice says to me. She walks past me quickly, opening the door:"Let`s go. I will show you my old home." We are in the middle of the forest. More like in the middle of nowhere, where a big old house is standing. The light is on but no sounds come out of this funny looking house. Behind me stands Alice, who isn`t really happy about this at all. I wouldn`t be happy about it either. She had a reason to run away. "Let`s go.", I wave my hand. She nods her head. We take the secret door to go inside, which my daughter`s student remembers. We reach the cellar; It`s dark and smells rotten. Everywhere is blood, bones lay also on the ground. A shiver goes over my shoulders. "I like them already. They are gory." Alice only rolls her two diffrent coloured eyes. The door is left open by someone; The floor is lighten but still no one is in sight. Cheez, maybe they are boring. It`s to quite for my liking, my bells sound like gun shoots. "Hey, Pennywise. Finally you are coming for the meeting. We are waiting for ages." Around the corner walks a clown, who has a big scar on his left eye. When he saw me he got a shocked expression. "Hi, Stitches.", Alice steps in front of me:"Long not seen." Suddelny the clown starts runnig; We follow him immediatly. During the chase, I noticed that the mansion has many rooms but doesn`t have many furniture. It`s actually really empty. Their home kind of reminds me of Akro`s room and I don`t want to think about him. He makes me angry, FURIOUS, but also scares me. You must know that we Xinph can only mate with one signal person in our life. A barrier formes around us if another person tries to mate with you. it`s not possible to break this barrier. I shake my head wildly. It´s not the right time to think about this. Hell, It`s never the right time to think about him. The clown Alice called Stitches turns to a big door and pushes it open. Shortly after him, me and Alice stop too. Before me stand weird looking clowns who all have a diffrent dressing style. "The fuck! I didn`t know you can shape in a sexy form, Penny.", the one with the horned mask says. He starts to laugh hysterically; what`s so funny about that? Out of instinct I join him. "What`s going on here?", a confused Pennywise steps into the room. The laughter abrupt quickly; everybody looks between me and Pennywise. He sighs:"What are doing here, Candy Candy. Didn`t I made it clear last time that I don`t want to see you ever again." "Is this your ex girlfriend? I`m jealous!" "Shut up, Horny. We are not friends and especially not an ex couple." Slowly with elegant moves I approach him, passing the other evil clowns with a big grin. If they only no that I pushed them into my destiny. My fingers crawl over his tensed chest, excitement rise inside me. He always gets so fast angry: "We could change that." The eldritch grits his teeth, I wanted to tease him a little bit more but fake vomit sound interrupt me. "Really, kid. You destroyed the mood." Alice facepalmes:"Which mood? Your slutty behaviour?" "Who is this?", Stitches asks before I could roast Alice back:"She knows my name. I don`t like her." "Kill her!", my old enemie orders. The demon clown already wanted to jump on Alice but I stopped him before he could finish his plan. "Everybody calm down.", some listen to my suggestion and drop their weapons. "She is someone you know." The confusion on their faces can`t be over seen until they recognize her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only Oc`s in this story are Candy Candy and Alice Claw. In the mansion live 7 evil clowns; one of them is Alice`s brother. You can guess who this is.  
> The 7 evil clowns are:   
> Pennywise from Stephen King`s It  
> Captain Spaulding from Houses of 1000 corpses  
> Klown from clown (I write him with K so you can she easlier the diffrents between the name Klown and the normal word clown)  
> Art from Terrifier  
> Horny from Drive Thru   
> Stitches from Stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Kameraden=comrades
> 
> If you want to know how Candy Candy and Anysha Crane looks like then go to my Instagram account suha_crane. And please excuse me for my bad english. I will try my best to write the next chapters as soon as possible.


End file.
